Taming of the Bookworm
by WhatIsEssentialToTheHeart
Summary: Draco Malfoy enters into a bet with Blaise Zabini concerning Gryffindor's beloved bookworm. He bets that he will be able to tame the strong-headed and righteous bookworm. But in doing so, will he lose his heart? And will Hermione Granger be tamed? Not likely. Read on to see what chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I came up with while thinking of The Taming of the Shrew. This story is loosely based on the play. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

**The Taming of the Bookworm**

**Chapter One**

Hermione slept all through Lavender's horrid screech and the rustling of sheets. But the thump of a body hitting the carpeted floor finally awoke her from a wonderful dream about the boy she loved.

"How dare you, Parvati?! When you knew-you knew I liked him!"

"Oh stuff it, Brown," grumbled an irate and very masculine voice.

_Not this again_, Hermione complained. The mornings usually began this way ever since Lavender had made the fatal error of going after Dean Thomas. Parvati was a woman scorned. And as they said in the Muggle world "_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_".

Hermione sat up in bed to watch the day's events unfold. She blinked a few times in surprise when she saw a half-naked Blaise Zabini. The olive-skinned Slytherin was bent over, most likely looking for his discarded shirt.

"And-wait!" Lavender pulled back the covers of Parvati's bed to see the other Patil twin snoring away soundly in Blaise's oversized uniform.

Blaise looked up to see the source of Lavender's anger. "Thanks, Brown." He slid his shirt off Padma, leaving her in bra and panties. The Slytherin then turned to Parvati, completely ignoring the wide-eyed Hermione and fuming Lavender. He whispered something in Parvati's ears, making her go red and smile widely.

And just like that Blaise Zabini slipped out of the girls' dormitory.

Hermione glanced at the bickering Lavender and Parvati; the two didn't seem to notice her and she was relieved. It had been embarrassing, to say the least, to watch what had transpired.

_Oh well, this doesn't concern me. _And for that Hermione was grateful. She frowned, though, as she thought of the dream she'd so rudely been awakened from. The bushy-haired Gryffindor sighed, there was always tonight.

By the time Hermione had finished dressing and brushing her thick hair, Lavender and Parvati were still screaming at each other, but Padma was nowhere in sight. And the two were still at it when Hermione brushed past them and went down to the common room. There were a few bleary-eyed second-years sitting by the fire.

Today was the first day of classes and Hermione was excited to see what new materials they would be learning this year. It was her final year at Hogwarts and she wanted to make it the best year she had. Harry and Ron met her on the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The two yawned heavily and glared at her testily for her enthusiastic greeting.

Hermione rolled her eyes; it was just like her friends to be upset about the start of classes. They clearly didn't know the joy of learning. She'd hoped over the years she could sway their opinion on education, but they rarely listened.

"Heff you gobben your schebule yef?" Ron's question was directed to Hermione.

"Honestly, Ron. Swallow your food and then talk," she reprimanded.

Ron hastily swallowed then repeated, "Have you gotten your schedule yet?"

Hermione smiled triumphantly. "Of course."

"She would be the one to be so happy about classes," Ron muttered to Harry, who nodded in return.

"Hey Harry," Ginny pecked Harry on the cheek and squeezed in, between her brother and Ron. "Hermione, Ron."

"Ready for classes?" Hermione asked in way of greeting.

"I don't think I ever will be. Anyways on to more important things. Is it true that Blaise Zabini was caught in bed with the Patil twins?"

Hermione wasn't surprised that the news had travelled so fast. After all it had involved Hogwarts' two biggest gossips. "Yeah, but I don't see how you consider that more important than-," she was rudely interrupted by Ginny's outraged gasp.

"Lavender had the HUGEST crush on Zabini. Oh, she must have been furious!"

"Yes, well, she was. But I still don't see how that-," this time it was Ron.

"I thought she fancied that Ravenclaw bloke."

"No, that was last week. Honestly, Ron how far behind are you?"

Hermione stopped bothering. It was pointless. Harry gave her a sympathetic smile, noticing her exasperated sighs. "So, how's 'Spew' going?"

"It's S.P.E.W. And it's not going too well. I haven't been able to find many members. I was thinking whether or not at the next Quidditch game if you could, you know, advertise S.P.E.W."

Harry quickly answered, before Hermione could get ahead of herself. "Actually, I don't know if I can do that. Maybe you should try asking the commentators. Though I doubt that would be of any help. You know how forgetful Luna is."

Hermione tried not to let her disappointment show too much. "I see. Well I guess it's worth a shot." She wasn't too keen in speaking with the highly unusual Luna Lovegood. The two had never really got along that well.

It was difficult locating the ditzy blonde in the Great Hall, but Hermione managed to snag her when she was passing by.

"Oh hello, Hermione. Did you hear about the Blibbering Humdinger? Dad said that it was a matter of time before someone caught sight of them."

"Er, right." Hermione bit back a scathing remark. It wouldn't do well to insult someone you were about to ask a favor from. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could endorse S.P.E.W. during the first Quidditch match."

"Did you know that house-elves are actually distantly related to goblins?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"How many members have you got so far?"

"Well, there's . . . quite a few. But I haven't had the chance to invite more students to the cause. And I was hoping if you could assist me."

"I'd love to."

Hermione wondered if Luna would consider joining S.P.E.W. So before she could second guess herself, Hermione asked her.

"That seems interesting. Two sickles for entry?"

Hermione nodded, extraordinarily pleased that she now had five other members in the organization besides herself. "Harry is our secretary and Ron is the treasurer."

"Weasel-secretary? I don't know if that's such a good idea, Granger. How do you know Weasel won't be tempted to steal your paltry donations? Or is he a part of the creatures you're protecting?"

Hermione would know that mocking drawl anywhere. It just had to be-"Malfoy."

"The one and only. But use it sparingly. Don't want you to tarnish my family's good name."

"Good," Hermione scoffed. "The only thing 'good' about your family is that . . . wait, I have nothing."

Draco scowled and opened his mouth to say something when Blaise Zabini called him. He left without another glance.

"Poor Malfoy," Luna sighed.

"Why?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Draco Malfoy frequently has Wrackspurts floating into his ears."

Hermione managed a smile at the strange blonde's observations. "So he does."

After Luna Lovegood's initiation into S.P.E.W. Hermione felt much better and immersed herself into her schoolwork. Later on while she was sitting down to lunch with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville, an interesting and dreadful piece of information was brought to Hermione's attention.

"Have you noticed," Harry began, "Malfoy has been in every one of your classes?"

Hermione widened her brown eyes. "Really? That's strange. Now that I think about it you're right, Harry. But how do you know?"

"I heard Malfoy go over his schedule with Crabbe and Goyle. I had a feeling that I'd heard that same schedule repeated by you earlier in the day. And what do you know? The two of you have the same exact schedule!"

"A whole year of Malfoy! Hermione, I think you should change your classes."

"Even if I could change my schedule, Ron, I wouldn't. Just because Malfoy happens to have my exact schedule doesn't mean I have to change mine."

Ginny beamed in encouragement at Hermione. "She's right, Ron. It would be like she was admitting defeat."

Hermione didn't know what winning or losing had to do with a schedule but she nodded in agreement nonetheless. But she couldn't help a feeling of apprehension sink into the pit of her stomach as she eyed Malfoy sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table. A whole year of Draco Malfoy, would she survive?

* * *

**Hermione seems a bit different from my other stories, mainly because I wanted her to stick closely to the actual Harry Potter series. And because her character will fit perfectly into the plot of the story. A review a day keep the writer's block away! Remember that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another weekend update. It's kinda late, but here nonetheless. Thanks to RobiinVMP, flowersNfreaks, LadySarahj, seddielovenathan, and Laura for their wonderful reviews. And thanks a bunch to everyone who's folllowing this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair and Hermione was positively beaming. She had discussed S.P.E.W. with Luna Lovegood a few minutes before coming down to lunch. When talking about the rights for magical creatures, Luna was surprisingly knowledgeable. They'd talked about ways of improving the organization and Hermione was sure she'd found the future vice president of S.P.E.W.

Luna had informed Hermione that the first match of the Quidditch season would begin in October between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Currently, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were discussing Quidditch tryouts.

Hermione honestly tried to follow the conversation, but quickly lost interest. The three were considering a suitable Chaser for Katie Bell's vacant spot on the Gryffindor team. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were the next best things to Fred and George Weasley as Beaters. And Demelza Robins was a fine Chaser. The Gryffindor team was almost complete and they were sure to win the Quidditch Cup with a superb Chaser. Over the summer Ron had been working on his Keeper skills and had vastly improved.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Neville asked, noticing Hermione's prolonged sigh. He was barely paying attention to the conversation Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were engrossed in, next to him. When Hermione had met all of her friends, she'd been surprised to see that Neville was no longer the plump, raven-haired boy from first year. He was actually quite handsome.

"Luna joined S.P.E.W.," said Hermione.

"Oh?" Neville looked confused. "And that's bad?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's not. She's actually quite helpful."

"I'm not surprised. Luna is quite a girl."

Noticing the faraway look in Neville's eyes as he spoke of the queer blonde, Hermione wondered if he perhaps fancied Luna. "Err, Neville?"

"Hmm?"

Hermione hesitated; it wasn't her place to talk about Neville's romantic affections or lack of them for Luna. But then they were both her friends. "Do you fancy . . . Luna?"

Neville was so shocked by the question he nearly fell over backwards. "W-what makes you say that?"

The Gryffindor know-it-all shrugged. "I guess it's the way you talk about her."

Neville shook his head. "I'm sorry to say, but I don't like Luna in that way. I mean I love her as a friend. She's amazing and sweet, but she's just not the witch for me."

"How do you know?"

A look of confusion creased Neville's brow. "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "I mean, how do you know who's the one for you? The perfect witch."

Neville smiled, "There's no such thing as perfect. But I guess time will only tell. I haven't found her. But if I see her, when the moment is just right I'll know it. She might have been right in front of me all along, but then something will happen that will change everything. And then I'll know."

Hermione smiled; Neville sounded so sure. _If only_, Hermione's gaze flew to the Slytherin table. Was he the one for her? How could she know if this was actually love? And would he feel the same way? _Probably not_, Hermione thought sullenly as she recalled that day in Potions when he'd sniggered along with Malfoy about her blood status.

Theodore Nott was clever and a loner. There was just something about him that had caught Hermione's attention at the end of sixth year. While in the library, Hermione had come across Theodore being quite friendly to a first year Gryffindor. Those dark eyes had softened into a light brown color and his lips had quirked into a charming smile. _I sound like a daft romantic. _But no matter, that transformation had allowed Hermione to notice quite a few things about the solitary Slytherin.

First off, he loved books almost as much as the bushy-haired Gryffindor and spent most of his time in the library; reading in silence. Theodore Nott didn't hang out in groups, especially-and a huge plus for him-Malfoy's horrid gang. He was quiet in a refreshing sort of way.

It was safe to say Hermione had a secret sort of crush on him. They'd never actually spoken, but Hermione didn't mind. She didn't harbor any hope of the two of them ever becoming anything meaningful. It was sad, but true. At times when she saw Harry and Ginny or Ron and Lavender (during the rare times they were a couple) together, she felt a strange loneliness. At one time Ron had filled that empty spot, but their relationship had been one between siblings than that of an actual couple. They'd realized that quickly enough and their feelings and friendship had been spared.

"Are you ready for the N.E.W.T.s?" Hermione asked after a few seconds. She was glad that she would finally be immersed in schoolwork and preparing for the N.E.W.T.s to actually give any thought to her romantic social life.

Neville frowned. "Far from it. I'm just glad I'm not taking Potions." The thought of having to sit through another Potions class with Snape as instructor made him shiver. "What about you?"

"Well, this year I'm taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, D.A.D.A, Potions, Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration; same as last year."

Neville shook his head in amazement. "Blimey, Hermione, I don't know how you do it."

Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Yeah," Ron said his mouth, for once, not full of food. "I reckon I'd go crazy from all that stress. Can you believe how much work McGonagall piled on us? I won't get done with it all until Sunday!"

"It's Professor, Ron." But Ron had ceased to listen a few years ago. Hermione threw her hands up. Honestly, she didn't know why she ever bothered.

"Yeah, yeah. Have you finished the Charms homework? I didn't get that last part."

**O-O-O**

"Malfoy, mate, wait up!" Blaise Zabini panted as they made their way down to the dungeons.

"What is it Zabini?" Draco scowled, he'd had a horrid first day of classes and he was in no mood for whatever Blaise wanted to discuss.

When the olive-skinned Slytherin had finally caught up, he grinned widely. "Someone's in a rotten mood."

Draco shot him a glare, but Blaise waved it off. "I think you'd be interested to know about something."

"Cut to the chase, Zabini. I don't have all day."

Blaise frowned, "Have you noticed someone staring at you through dinner?"

"Zabini, if this is your way of saying how you so obviously fancy me, then you're doing a rotten job. Just so you know, I don't go that way."

It was Blaise's turn to scowl. "As if. Anyways, I caught a certain bushy-haired know-it-all sending you infatuated glances."

"That's no surprise. I have quite a few admirers." Draco shrugged.

"Not just any bushy-haired know-it-all; she was a Gryffindor."

"Granger?" Draco raised a brow in shocked disgust. "Are you feeling well?"

"Of course I am. I do believe she has the hots for you."

"Bugger off, I'm off to bed." Draco shook his head. Blaise was completely insane if he thought Granger was in love with him.

* * *

**Yep, Blaise is completely insane. Anywhos, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while since I've updated this. Thanks a bunch for the wonderful reviews. And feel free to check out my latest Dramione story: Secrets.**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

It was Friday, the last day of the first week of school. And it was also the day before the first Hogsmeade weekends. Hermione, unlike many of her fellow Gryffindors, was in the library reading up on Transfiguration spells. The Gryffindors were having a sort of celebratory party of some kind in the common room. The commotion had bothered Hermione to the point of seeking solitary refuge in the library. It was still early so Madam Pince hadn't left as of yet.

Hermione glanced up briefly when she heard someone approach her table. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into the face of Theodore Nott. However the feeling was short-lived as Nott barely noticed her and continued on to find an empty table. She sighed; it would take something drastic for the Slytherin to get to notice her.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

The Gryffindor was once again interrupted by another male. The dark-skinned student looked slightly familiar. He wore the green color of Slytherin. It took Hermione a while to remember this was Blaise Zabini, one of Draco Malfoy's lackeys. She debated whether or not she wanted him to sit by her. If he was anything like Malfoy, Hermione would be forced to flee the library. However, she shook her head. "No."

Zabini lifted his bag off his shoulder and deposited on the table, sliding into the seat across from Hermione. He rummaged through his bag, eventually withdrawing with a quill, some parchment, and a bottle of black ink. Hermione glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She was wondering why a Slytherin would choose to sit by her- the Gryffindor bushy-haired know-it-all.

However, Zabini didn't do anything Hermione half expected him to do. To his credit, he was silent and worked effectively. But Hermione couldn't get rid of the niggling feeling in the back of her head that Zabini was here for a reason. As time passed, not one word was spoken between them.

Just as it got late, Hermione closed her book and noticed that the Slytherin was staring at her. She cleared her throat. "Is something wrong?"

Zabini didn't answer for a few seconds. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and began packing her parchment, books, various quills, and two nearly depleted ink bottles back into her bag. She noticed that her bag was near to bursting. Perhaps during tomorrow's trip to Hogsmeade she could purchases another bag. Until then it would have to do with an enlarging charm.

"I've noticed you've been staring at the Slytherin table for the past couple days."

The statement made Hermione tense. She looked up into the hazel eyes of Zabini. What was he trying to get at? Hermione wondered if this was part of some cruel joke. She looked around, noting that the remaining students were Ravenclaws. Theodore Nott had left half an hour ago, brushing by Hermione's table as he exited. The barely there contact had made Hermione flush. But she'd made sure Zabini hadn't been watching her embarrassing display.

Zabini continued. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems you hold a certain torch for a Slytherin?" His lips spread in a slow sinister smile typical of a Slytherin.

Hermione had a feeling he knew of her uninhibited feelings for Theodore Nott, so she did the only thing she could think of. She scoffed, "Are you sure all that reading hasn't gotten to your head?"

The Slytherin looked a bit unsure, but he masked that lapse of uncertainty with false bravado. "No, but I do know that you have feelings for a Slytherin. I wonder if your goody Gryffindor friends know."

"There is nothing to know," Hermione hissed. "I do _not _like anyone from Slytherin."

"Quiet!" snapped Madam Pince. She stood near a shelf, with her feather duster in hand.

Hermione shot one last unreadable look in Zabini's direction and left. As she made her way to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione couldn't help the feeling of despair that had been building in the pit of her stomach since Zabini had spoken. He knew. Would he tell Theodore Nott? Or would Zabini be much more wicked and declare it to the entire Slytherin house? Hermione moaned as she thought of the humiliation she would face if word got out about her no longer secretive feelings. Perhaps she could play it off and pretend she had no idea what Zabini was talking about. And with no proof who would believe Zabini? She doubted even Nott would think it was true with no evidence.

That kind of thinking helped lessen Hermione's panicking. She would just have to be wearier around Blaise Zabini. Or rather avoid him altogether. But by avoiding him, he would believe that he was right. Which he was, but it wouldn't help Hermione's situation if he were to know that. She sighed; maybe it was time to tell someone-preferably a female-of the fix Zabini had put her in. Hermione knew Luna (as wonderful as they'd been getting along) would be no help. She needed someone like Ginny.

**O-O-O**

"So Zabini knows you fancy Nott?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione had found the Ginny locking lips with Harry in a corner of the common room, while the rest of the Gryffindors partied. She had managed to get the couple to part for Ginny and Harry to notice something was wrong. Ginny had somehow sensed that this was a problem Hermione did not want shared with Harry. So she convinced Harry that she would handle the problem.

As they sat on Ginny's bed, Hermione wondered why she hadn't come to Ginny earlier with her feelings for Nott. The redhead seemed to know exactly what to do and say; and she managed to capture the attention of boys easily. Hermione had even once overheard Blaise Zabini admitting to Pansy Parkinson that Ginny was attractive.

"What if he decides to tell him? Or his entire House?" Hermione didn't need to add she would become the laughing stock of the entire Slytherin House if that were to occur.

"I doubt he'd be able to do that without any proof. Do you honestly believe that the Slytherins would think _you _fancied one of their own?" Ginny asked, rubbing Hermione's back soothingly.

The brunette shook her head. She had told herself the same thing, but it felt good to hear them from someone else. "What'll I do?"

"Just ignore him," Ginny stated. Her suggestion sounded sensible and much like what Hermione had thought of. The redhead surprised Hermione with her insightful advice.

"You're right. I'm getting myself worked up over nothing," Hermione let out a long sigh. Zabini had no power over her if he had no proof. That was a reassuring thought. It would be completely disastrous if a Slytherin managed to hold anything over her. And since Hermione was pretty much a clean slate, that would be kind of impossible to accomplish.

**O-O-O**

So far the Gryffindor's reaction had already confirmed what Blaise had suspected. She had the hots for Malfoy. Blaise grinned, until he realized that he had no way of proving it.

A devious thought struck him. Perhaps he didn't need to find the proof. But someone else-someone a bit blonder could.

* * *

**Looks like Blaise is up to no good. Reviews help sustain my creativeness ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, follows. favorties, etc. I realize it's taking a while to reach the plot of this whole fic, so in the next chapter we'll get to the bet.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Hermione woke early in a cold sweat; the nightmare had almost seemed too real. Even though Ginny had reassured her that Blaise Zabini wouldn't tell anyone, a part of her sub-conscious disagreed. She moaned with her face in both hands. Surely, Zabini wouldn't declare she fancied Theodore Nott in front of the entire school? Perhaps not. Being the Slytherin he undoubtedly is, he would probably wait until the perfect opportunity to blackmail her with it. She would have to do something-or maybe Ginny was right. Maybe it'd be better if Hermione waited it out. What would be the harm in a Slytherin knowing she fancied one of their own? _There'd be quite a lot of harm in that_, Hermione thought crossly.

"Hermione," Parvati called a bit too loud for Hermione's ears. The brunette blinked rapidly as she glanced up at her dorm mate. There was an impatient look marring Parvati's features.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione apologized. "You were saying?"

The girl sighed and repeated her earlier question. She was standing at the foot of Hermione's four poster bed, already dressed in her school robes.

"No, I haven't seen Lavender." Parvati frowned; her entire demeanor seemed to sink into itself. Hermione felt a sympathetic pang for the poor girl.

Things had been rocky, to say the least, between the two former friends. Lavender was ignoring all of Parvati's attempts at reconciliation. The look of defeat that hung in the air around Parvati was disheartening. Hermione wished she could do something to help her two dorm mates. The girls had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. But Hermione knew better than to involve herself in the complex situation between the two Gryffindor gossips.

**O-O-O**

Hermione met Ginny on the way down to breakfast. They talked about Ginny's latest argument with her older brother. Apparently Ron had caught Ginny in a passionate lip lock with Harry in the boys' dormitory.

_On her way back from her Head Girl duties, Hermione thought over possible excuses Harry could possibly have for his mysterious absence. Professor McGonagall had called an impromptu meeting with the two Heads and they'd waited half an hour for Harry to show up. In that time, Professor McGonagall's lips had thinned into a scowl to show her lack of patience and displeasure with the raven-haired Head Boy. Knowing that Harry's position as Head Boy was precarious, Hermione had made up a liable excuse for Harry. She apologized to McGonagall for not saying anything earlier. After all Harry had informed her earlier that day to send his regrets to the headmistress. _

_Hermione doubted whether Professor McGonagall had believed her. But the strict witch had said nothing more on Harry's absence. Hermione promised that the next time she saw Harry, she would give him a proper scolding for his blatant disregard of Head duties. While climbing through the portrait hole, Hermione's ears had been met with Ron's angry shouts. She followed the yells all the way to the boys' dormitory where a couple dozen Gryffindors were crowding around a doorway. Hermione scowled; she was tired, exhausted, and slightly peeved. She was certainly in no mood to deal with anyone's tantrum-certainly not Ron's. As she parted through the crowd, Hermione's temper only grew more incensed. The brunette caught glimpses of two red-heads facing off angrily while Harry hovered around obviously trying to calm them down. _

_Hermione let out a long sigh and with her wand in the air she issued a loud bang to get everyone's attention. Experience had taught her that gaining the attention of a rowdy bunch of Gryffindors was quite challenging. She wondered how-not for the first time-McGonagall managed to make it look so easy. _

_Immediately everyone's eyes riveted to the Head Girl. She cleared her throat and faced the crowd of onlookers. "There's nothing to see here. Off to bed. And that means you as well, Lavender. Fine, Seamus but wait in the common room until I get this mess sorted."_

_There was a lot of grumbling and protests, but, finally it was just Hermione, a guilty-looking Harry, and two flustered Weasleys. Obviously the latter two hadn't realized they'd attracted some attention. _

It'd taken quite a while to get to the point of the whole debacle with Ron's constant shouting. And by the end of the night, Hermione found her voice hoarse. Ron had eventually calmed down, but refused to speak with Ginny until she apologized. However, Harry had gotten off with no trouble on either end, but it didn't mean he didn't feel any less responsible for the entire thing.

Hermione's impatience with Harry melted as well, after he apologized for missing the meeting and made it up to her by dealing with Pansy Parkinson's own lack of attendance at the Prefect meetings. Suffice to say the blonde witch was vastly displeased with Harry's reprimand, but grudgingly agreed to participate in future meetings for fear of having her Prefect status taken away.

At the breakfast table, Ginny chose to sit away from Ron, not before she shot a glare Harry's way. The raven-haired wizard ducked his head and whispered something to Ron. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh with her friends' childish behaviors. She accompanied Ginny to sit with some younger students. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione spotted Blaise Zabini enter the Great Hall and head speedily towards Malfoy. That wasn't so strange, Hermione tried to convince herself. After all the two were friends, right? Still she kept an eye on the Slytherin duo. She gave a start when they glanced her way. Quickly averting her eyes, Hermione managed to take a bit of breakfast. Her stomach was churning with the thought of her nightmare. In it, Blaise Zabini had stood up on top of the table and shouted for the whole school to hear that Hermione was in love with Theodore Nott. It was completely mortifying to have every eye in the Great Hall on her. Even now, Hermione's face heated up with embarrassment.

Ginny noticed Hermione's lack of appetite and asked if something was wrong. Hermione shook her head and offered a slight smile. With one last glance in the direction of the Slytherin table, she confirmed that Malfoy's eyes were still on her. 

* * *

**Hmm, that doesn't look too good for our Gryffindor. Tune in next time to read what nefarious plot the Slytherins have cooked up. **


End file.
